Fearless Slayer Movie: Viral Grid
by TDragon195
Summary: A dangerous computer virus has infect every network around the world. The Fearless Slayer must stop him from infecting the world with the help of two new members and Sam Flynn. third Fearless Slayer Movie
1. Casts

Casts:

Venjix (Power Rangers RPM)

Kilobyte (Power Rangers)

Rocket (Young Justice)

Sam Flynn (Tron Legacy)

Quorra (Tron Legacy)

Attack bots (Powers Rangers RPM)


	2. Hydra's Attack

**Hydra's Attack**

Featuring Voice Casts...

**_Haley joel Osment as Sora_**

**_Hayden Paneittier as Kairi_**

**_Gary Strugis as Bronze Tiger_**

**_Janet Varney as Korra_**

**_Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash_**

**_Amy Palant as Mirta_**

**_Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar_**

**_Grey DeLise as Kimiko Tohomiko_**

**_Collen O Shaughnessessy as Jazz Fenton_**

**_Corey Feldman as SPRX-77 or Sparx_**

**_Elieen Stevens as Iris_**

**_Zachary Bennett as Shun Kazami_**

**_Lindsay Ridgeway as Britney Hillberg_**

**_Mitchel Musso as Jamieson Walker_**

**_Tony Todd as Icon_**

**_Kittie as Raquel aka Rocket_**

**_Kevin Michael Richardson as Tech E. Coyote_**

**_Andrew Laing as Venjix_**

**_Leighton Cardno as Kilobyte_**

**_Paul St. Peter as Diaboromon_**

**_Garret Hedlund as Sam Flynn_**

**_Olivia Wilde as Quorra_**

Later on the night, we see Emma walking by and enter the control room where Emma become Mystique unaware know she's disguised as Fearless Slayers' mentors. She took out a disc and put it into a monitor. Mystique then type on the keyboard searched for valuable information. Mystique grabbed her talk phone.

"Wgat is it, Dr. Kochin?"

"Baron von Strucker informed us that Ivan Ooze is dead." a voice named Dr. Kochin said, "He want us to attack hard by dominating around the world."

"I'm doing that now, along with that I'm Implanting a virus into a computer system." Mystique told. "Once the mystique start up, every system will be infected along with sercurity system just like we took down Edenia's defense after the Eight Lord of Darkness first defeat."

"We have to be quick, Baron is not a patient." Dr. Kochin explain, "He wants it done."

Mystique typed a few more and the computer begins to download, "Done."

"Good. I'll Tell Strucker system has been infected." Dr. Kochin called off as Mystique turn back to Emma Frost which Daggeron was there and followed her.


	3. Lethal Virus in the System

**Lethal Virus in the System**

During the day, The Fearless Slayer were chasing a villain named Sportmaster who attacking with his saber while Sora clash blade with him.

"Van Kleiss was impressed at your team, Sora." Sportmaster said, "You were able to stop Hannibal, Moltor, Repton, Valina, Kaynar and Addicus including killing Dr. Cuvier."

"We've stop you and the life stealing from getting your on the Jewel of Life," Sora said.

Sportmaster kicked Sora hard whil Rex tried grabbed, the villain moved quick and struck him down. Rex arms hand became a giant and about to punch him.

Suddenly the system appeared attacking not just sportmaster, Rex as well. the system attack the Fearless Slayers for

"What's going on? the system is going out of control."

"It's just the Sercurity system, the network is going crazy as well. Shun pointed out which the Headlight flashes red, green and yellow multiple time and cars can't move at all.

T.V flicked channel to channel, lgiht went on and off.

"What's the heck is going on?" Sprx asked confusion.

"but where's Sportmaster?" Britney asked another question

Sora turned around and Sportmaster is gone nowhere to be seen. Sora got a call and picked it up, "Speak to me."

"Fearless Slayers, White Knights wants you back in the castle, it's an emergency." Dr. Holiday said.

"We're on our way." Sora said and the fearless ran back to castle meet Providence.

Inside the castle, Emma (who is really Mystique) Tech and Dr. Holiday were working the computer trying to get rid of the virus it was implanted into the system."This is something we never encounter before. this is no computer virus, this one is destroying every site and destroy every network."

"This must the Life Stealer work." Korra said, "I know it."

"I'm afraid the Life Stealer didn't do it to the system." White Knight came in, "This is the work of a terrorist, the HYDRA."

"Wait, The HYDRAS, they're back?" Sora said.

"Sora, How do you about the HYDRA?" Shun asked,

"They're German terrorist once served Red Skull and the eight lords of darkness," Sora explained while others don't know about the Eight Lords of Darkness, "I'll skip the dark lords, let's concentrate on the HYDRA. They want nothing but world domination using stolen technology, bio-engineering, making weapon of destruction and many more. The HYDRA many enemies like Shield, various heroes and the world. then a group called the protectors stopped Red Skull and the HYDRA ending the World War II." he finished.

"everyone thought the HYDRA are gone, but now they return." Kairi added, "And it looks their first attack is Radiant affecting every system."

Tech think this through for a moment, He then have a brainstorm, "If we can't stop the computer virus from the outside, then we need to stop the computer virus from the inside."

"Tech, that's brilliant." Dr. Holiday said, "The Virus could be in the MCP network controlling the whole system."

"I know what MCP Mean." Sprx said, "What is MCP mean, Dr. Holidy."

The Fearless Slayer, Dr. Holiday, Tech, Icon, Emma and White Knight groaned at the red robotic monkey. Kimiko bonked Sprx on the head for being an idiot.

"MCP stands for Master Control Program." Jazz annoyed ast Sprx, "I thought you know that."

"If we take Ansem's computer, we could enter the digital world." Tech said.

White Knight nodded at Tech's suggested, "Then That's what we need to do."

"before the Fearless can go, I'll be adding a new member... My partner and protege, Raquel also known as Rocket." Icon introduce an african girl who has black spiky hair, formfitting blue shirt that also included a partial hood that covers her cheeks and forehead. Over this, she wears brown coveralls, and has a belt with three glowing circles on it. The belt is kept in place by black straps on her thighs, black kneepads. She also has three silver hoop earings on both of her ears named Raquel Ervin aka Rocket.

"What's sup?" Raquel greeted them.

Sprx growled at the new girl joining the Fearless slayer, "Hello Rocket." Jazz and Kimiko disgusted Sprx's love lust.

"If you're done meeting each other, we have a job to do." White Knight told them.

The Fearless have two members, now they must stopped Hydra's virus threat.


	4. Space Paranoid, Rinzler

**Space Paranoid, Rinzler**

In the grid of the system, we see a robotic figure named Kilobyte coming towards it and bow to it, "The attack bots, Keramon and Rinzler are fully prepare to invade every network system around the world, Venjix."

We see a large silvermachine with red beep on it, it's nane is venjix, HYDRA's dnagerous and lethal virus, "Then prepare to rule everything for HYDRA USER."

back in the real, Sora was there with Shun, Mirta, Rocket, Tech, Korra, Rex and Rainbow Dash while Kairi, Kimiko, Sprx, Jazz, Jamieson, Iris, Axew, Britney, Naga and Bronze Tiger stay behind to keep Radiant Garden safe from harm. Dr. Holiday

"Sora, I want your team to go to the grid," Dr. Holiday explained, "Once you get there, search and destroy the virus it could it do any harm."

"Understood." Sora nodded and turned to Bronze Tiger.

"I'll watch over the team while you're gone." Bronze Tiger said.

"Thanks." Sora said and heard the alarm ring loudly.

Dr. Holiday to type the keyboard even it's under virus threat. the screen shows the Grinders and the Attack bots destroying the city."Bronze Tiger."

"On it." Bronze Tiger ran off as the team followed.

Dr. Holiday type a few and the beam shoots Sora and his team being transported to the grid.

"Good luck." Dr. Holiday said.

In the grid, many pieces are forming into seven familiar figures who reveals to be Sora, Rocket, Mirta, Shun, Tech, Rex and Rainbow dash wear robotic like armor with Cyan line circuity on it.

"amazing." Tech amazed looked at the grid and He wish to see more, but they have a job to do.

"I bet Tecna will love this." Mirta looking at the place.

"Let's find the virus." Sora said,

"uh, Sora." Korra called Sora who turned and many bug like-creatures named Keramon and small being named Tsumemon appeared.

Sora pulled a keyblade attack them same go with Rex who form his hands into an axe. Mirta transformed into her winx form and shooting magic spells. Rainbow Dash flew and dash them all. Shun threw his two bakugan as Master Ingram and Taylean appeared attacking them. Korra waterbend a whip and swapping them. Tech levitate the block and threw it at them. Rocket Flew down with purple aura surrounding her which hits the viral creature.

Shun see more Keramon and Tsumemon coming towards.

"More of them are coming!" Shun sees them preparing to fight them all

Suddenly a disc coming at Keramon and Tsumemon destroying them all. The Fearless Slayer turn and a see a figure who appeared to be in black armor with orange circuit line.

"Tron?" Sora said and the figure stood by preparing to face them. "It's me Sora, your old friend of the Original Majestic guardians." He was once a good friend to Tron during his time with the Original Majestic Guardians, but now Tron has changed.

"Tron's no more, only Rinzler." the figure named Rinzler and another chakram disc appeared and got into his fighting attack Sora who quickly rolled out of the way. Sora attack Rinzler.

"Why are you doing?" Sora asked, "you and I friends? We've been many adventures together."

Rinzler has said another word but attacking him, The two fought each other while Shun, Mirta, Tech, Rocket, Korra, Rex and Rainbow dash watch the two tore each other apart.

we then see a cycle rider with two figures and other threw a disc at Rinzler.

"Hop on." the male figure said.

Sora ran to him as others jumped the cycles and rode away from it. rinzler got back and see the Fearless Slayers is gone. Sora and the team may have enter the grid, but the Tron he knew is gone. If the grid is full of Keramon and Tsumemon, then what's full of in Radiant Gardens?


	5. Invasion of the Attackbots

**Invasion of the Attackbots**

The City was under attack by a large group of Keramon affecting the whole system in Radiant Garden. Most of The Keramon were eating many data system causing problem to the people. Kairi came and struck them with her keyblade as Jazz and agents of providence shoots them down.

"the west sector of Radiant Garden is cleared." Kairi called in the intercom.

"good, Kimiko and Bronze Tiger have already cleared the south sector." dr. Holiday said, "Go help the people to safety."

Kairi left and the two along with the agents left to save some people. In the Ansem's study, Dr. Holiday was working trying to get the system back to normal while White Knight, Emma and Daggeron watched. Icon looked skeptical about the HYDRA's attack.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Holiday asked,

"The HYDRA's plan is so lethal, but tactiful." Icon said, "This HYDRA, why would they come here?"

"I wish I knew." Dr. Holiday replied the Superhero.

"The HYDRA want to steal information, blueprints and any other stuff for HYDRA need for ." Icon said, "but the should've detected it now...Unless one of the HYDRA Agent is already here." He realized the HYDRA is in Radiant Garden.

"If that's true, but who planted the virus?" White Knight questioned.

in the grid, Sora, Korra, was riding with two people while Rainbow Dash, Rocket and Mirta flew, shun rode on Ingram and Tech rode on Rex which his legs become a cycle.

"Who are you two."

"My name is Sam Flynn." the boy named Sam introduce.

"and I'm Quorra." the girl named introduced herself, "What are y'all doing in the grid?"

"We're here to to destroy the virus HYDRA created and it's infecting the whole sysyem." Korra said, "Then we meet one of Sora's friend named Tron."

"tron." Sam said that name. "Tron was one of us at admistration, until he mysteriously disappeared. then a copy of Tron came and attacked us and the rest which a computer virus named Venjix came and took everything away from us."

"That's HYDRA alright." Mirta said, ""And this Venjix could be somewhere."

"so Where are we going?" Rex asked

"We're going to Venjix's hideout." Sam said.

They head to Venjix's hideout and red light shine above the tower. unaware to them, Keramon was following them to Venjix's Hideout. Sora, Korra, Rex, Rainbow Dash, Mirta, Shun, Tech, Rocket, Sam and Quorra came to Venjix's hideout.

Mirta gasped when she see a venjix. She then turn and see Kilobyte. "Whose that?" she asked

"Kilobyte, Venjix's second in command." Quorra said.

"You stupid girl, you think you can defeat Kilobyte with a heroes from the real world?" Kilobyte questioned, "Keramon!"

Fearless Slayer, Sam and Quorra turned to see Keramon there alive and still have that creepy smile. "Isn't he supposed to be dead along with the rest."

"He's survive during the fight," Kilobyte said, "Keramon show them your true power."

Keramon transformed and he now become a being being with six long legs and head extend. His name is now Infermon.

"say hello to Infermon." Kilobyte introduce them to new formly being.

Back in the real world, Dr. Holiday type on the computer getting rid of the virus. she then see a warning sign which says more attack bots has been inflitrated. "Oh no."

"More Attack bots are coming?" White Knight asked,

"I have to stop it now!" Icon ran to stop the missle from destroying.

Kairi and the Rest of the Slayers were fighting off the Attack bots, until they got a call, "Kairi, mor attack bots are thanks to the virus, they becoming relentless. Icon will tried to stop the attack as possible"

"Sora better hurry up. we hold off the Attack bots." Kimiko said.

"If more attack bots continue to invade while the virus spread the system, it's game over for mankind!" Bronze Tiger said knowing the virus continue infect the.

Icon Flew in the sky and once he got there, he see many attackbots and grind. "I wish the justice league or Emma and Daggeron were there to help me." He said knowing there's too many to stop.


	6. Double agent revealed

Double agent revealed

in the Grid, Rinzler were there watching the hideout and head for the tower. Inside the tower, Sora and Sam was fighting Kilobyte while Korra, Rainbow Dash, Rex, shun, Mirta, Rokcet, Tech and Quorraface newly formed Infermon.

Korra shoots icicle at Infermon who formed a bullet and dodges, Shun tried to kick the virus bug, but it moved away as Shun landed on his feet. Mirta shoots magic blast at Infermon, but nothing happen.

"Spider Shoot" His mouth opens to reveal a barrel-like small flares at Mirta, Korra which rocket shield with her powers.

Bakugan Brawl!" Shun Threw Ingram and Taylean appeared attack Infermon.

"Double Ability Activate! Needle Storm pluse Heavy Weight- Metal Blast!" Ingram shoots many needles at Infermon. Taylean lifthis arm fired a green blast at Infermon.

"Infermon is not so tough, huh?" Korra said.

"let's hope so." Quorra walked into the smoke along with Mirta

suddenly a dark green arm with sharp red claws hit Quorra and Mirta as once , sending the girls to a wall knocking them out.

"MIRTA, QUORRA!" the team shouted. Sora and Sam saw this which Kilobyte push them.

Tech and Rocket was to help the girls, but another arm strench and slam the two towards the wall knocking them cold. Rex, Rainbow Dash and Shun turned at the smoke clearing up. it revealed Infermon has transformed into new creature named Diaboromon!

"Is that Infermon?"Rex asked.

"I don't think that fit his name." Rainbow Dash said.

"Web Wrecker!"Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from it's chest-cannon. Shun, Rex and Rainbow Dash move away while Taylean grabbed Mirta and Quorra before it hits.

"Taylean we need to even playing field." Shun called.

"You got it!" Taylean green aura surrounded him and a large gree robot named Silent Striker came in.

"I'm silent Striker and I'll protect my master!" Silent Striker said.

Diaboro Stretches it's arms and launches it's huge clawed hands to slash Silent Strike which has no for a bit and felt little pain. Diaboromon Jumped over and grabbed Rex by kicking him towards Rainbow Dash.

Sora and Sam was having hard time facing Kilobyte, "You've lost." Sora said, "Diaboromon has absorbed data to overpower most of your team and hack the whole system including the nuclear missles."

we see Shun, Rex, Rainbow Dash, Taylean, Igram and Silent SStrike attacking Diaboromon at once who was dodgin and firing his cannon from chest at them and slashing them. Korra is with unconscious Tech, Rocket, Quorra and Mirta. In the real n Wordl Kairi, Kimiko, Bronze Tiger, Jamieson, Iris, Britney, Sprx, Jazz and Providents agent were fighting the. Dr. Holiday was trying to stopped the virus with White Knight, Emma, Daggeron watching and finally Icon was stoped the missles from destroying everyone.

"No matter how many armies your, you'll never stopped the virus from spread the world especially stopping the attack bots." Kilobye explained, "HYDRA will dominate the world and renewal the world where HYDRA rulle all! He pushed Sora and Sam to ground and put sword onto sora's face and the gun onto Sam. "Now die!"

Suddenly a disc came and sliced Kilobyte's hands who screamed in pain as another disc hit Diaboromon and Venjix. Sora turned at Rinzler, "Tron?" He was surprised Rinzler save him, could it be Rinzler has his memories of Tron.

Silent Strike went towards Venjix and shows lasers at him. Diaboromon tried to jump over , but Rex flew with jepack grabbing Diaboromon's leg and Korra Earthbending to jump high to Diaboromon's other leg. Ingram pinned Diaboromon to the ground as Taylen jumped to finish

"Ability activated! Kazami Style- Ground False Slash!" Taylean extend his claws and stabed Diaboromon in the chest.

Diaboromon begins to disengrated while Sora Slice Kilobyte in half. the keybearer turned around to thank Rinzler, but he was gone. back in the ansem's lab, Dr. Holiday, emma, Daggeron and White knight tried to stop it, but the virus stopped and been deleted. Dr. Holiday sigh in relief.

"Way to go sora." White Knight said.

back with the Fearless Slayer, they were corner by the wall with attack bot moves, but soon stopped and fall apart.

"what just happen?" Sprx asked.

"Sora Happen." Kairi smiled knowing Sora stopped the virus just in time.

back with Icon who was struggling to stop the grinders and Attackboy, but they stopped and fall in little pieces. Icon smiled.

In the Grid, Mirta and Quorra woke up as Sora, Korra, Tech, Rocket, Rex, Rocket and Shun prepare leave back to the real world, Ansem's study. "I want to thank you two for helping us stop Venjix from destroying everything." Sora said.

"Anytime." Quorra said, "the system will be normal as possible."

"Sora, wherever Tron is, we'll find and I hope he get his memories back." Sam told sora about Tron.

"time to go." Tech told them.

Sora went to the platform and transport him and his team back to the real world as Sam and Quorra wave goodbye.

the beam hit the floor and the fearless Slayer return and see Kairi, White Knight, Dr. Holiday and the rest here.

"Kairi." Sora said.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to the keybearer hugging him.

"You did it." Icon said, "you save the world the HYDRA's Threat."

"now we need to know who planted the virus?" white Knight asked.

the door open and see Emma Frost came. Waitm Emma Frost? there's two emma in this room.

"Emma?" the Fearless Slayer said in confusion.

"Get away from her. She's the imposter along with Daggeron." Emma called which made the Fake Emma scowl and ran off with Daggeron.

The two tried to find escape and stopped when they see Lynx-O, Thomas, Agent six there. Emma and Daggeron back away until they were tripped by Flareon and Excadril.

a magister named Magister Prior Gilhil cuffed the two which revealed Mystique and Chameleon, "Alright you two, You're Under arrest."

"I should've known, Mystique and Chameleon." Icon came with anger, "I knew there something strange about you two."

"How did this happen?" Mystique asked, "I was undetected."

"You should've known there's a video inside." Thomas said, "Before the virus hit every system, the sercurity video was able to record everything and I knew Emma came to warn us about a mole in the team."

Mystique growled at Emma Frost for this.

"So it was you and your partner planted virus and Venjix was born along with the attack bots and Keramons." Kimiko realized the two plan this all along.

"The HYDRA wanted us to being both team and kept the enemy occupied," Mystique told them their plan, "Until you Fearless Slayer and PRovidence show up!"

"so must've have vanished everytime there's trouble and weren't there to help us." Sora said.

"take them away." white Knight order Gilhil and Agent Six who take Mystique and Chameleon away to jail.

The Fearless Slayer have stop both the virus and two Hydra Agents from destroy the world. The Real Emma Frost will be theire as the mentor and not the fake one, but they need one more mentor for the Fearless slayer.

somewhere in the island, Dr. Kochin was disappointed Mystique and Chameleon are captured by Providence. The Hydra leader named Baron von Strucker came in to see the scientist.

"The Venjix Virus have failed along with Mystique and Chameleon." Strucker said.

"I know, but next time we'll attack harder." Dr. Kochin.

"It better not, so far Even and Ienzo failed their project with Bio-Broly and betray us. "Strucker said who mentioned the two traitor who helped the other team, "But you failed or betray me now, I'll sent you and your robotic body to compactor.

Baron Strucker left the room leaving Dr. Kochin alone and scared. The HYDRA may have lost, but they'll strike back again.


	7. Voice actors and Ending

**Voice actors and Ending**

Ending: Digital Domination by Kingdom Hearts 3D Drop by Distance

Voice actors

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: Hayden Paniettiere

Jazz Fenton: Collen O'Shaunessessy

Sprx: Corey Feldman

Korra: Janet Varney

Kimiko Tohomiko: Grey DeLise

Bronze Tiger, Ebon: Gary Sturgis

Mirta: Amy Palant

Jamieson Walker: Mitchell Musso

Iris: Eileen Stevens

Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Bell

Rex Salazar: Daryl Sabara

Shun Kazami: Zachary Bennett

Britney Hillberg: Lindsay Ridgeway

Rocket: Kittie

Tech E. Coyote: Kevin Michael Richard

Dr. Holiday: Grey DeLise

White Knight, Prior Gilhil: J. K. Simmons

Thomas H. Norstein: Crispin Freeman

Kilobyte: Leighton Cardno

Venjix: Andrew Lang

Diaboromon: Paul St. Peter

Mystique: Colleen Wheeler

Sam Flynn: Garret Hedlund

Quorra: Olivia Wilde

Icon: Tony Todd

emma Frost: Kari Wahlgren

Dr. Kochin: Troy Baker

Baron von Strucker: Jim Ward


End file.
